


SpaceBees (space applebees)

by Ambercreek



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Applebees, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time for a victory meal!</p>
            </blockquote>





	SpaceBees (space applebees)

So now with Starkiller base destroyed and the new sun formed. They could rest for now, they know that isn’t going to be the end of the First Order. But for now, they had time.

So as everyone celebrated, Poe came up with the best idea.

“Let’s go to Spacebees (space Applebees)!” Which caused everyone to lose their shit, even General Organa was ecstatic. All of them scurried to their X-wings. Setting the coordinates to the closes Spacebees.

They hit for light speed and was at the Spacebees in less than a minute. Everyone in the Resistance burst through the door only to see General Hux, Kylo Ren, and Captain Phasma enjoying a meal. Kylo showed no signs of any injuries. Only that his mascara was smudged and his eyes were bloodshot from extensive crying.

Kylo poked at his stake with his fork, eyes casted on the hunk of meat in front of him.

“Benjamin Elisabeth Solo!” an all too well known voice shouted. Great that’s the second time he was called by his dead name, but now worse, it was his full name.

The knight's head shot up as General Organa marched towards him. “Mother!” His voice was wavering and it could easily hear how terrified he was.

Hux turned his head to Phasma, raising an eyebrow and mouthed the words mother. She just continued to eat her food without even taking off her helmet.

When she got to the table, she pulled Kylo up out of the chair by his cloak collar.

“You come home right this instant and clean up your room.” She walked towards the doors, dragging her son behind her.

Kylo pleated and tried to negotiate with his mother, but it didn’t work.

Once Leia and Kylo were out of the restaurant. Everyone just stared at each other.

“Who’s up for SpaceDonald's” Rey said.

**Author's Note:**

> so i went to see star wars for the second time with my friend ciha. and we just kept cracking jokes the whole time( we are sorry to all that was around us. please dont be mad) 
> 
> one of the running jokes was abt spacebees. and i just needed to write a fic on it. because honestly. its been a while since i wrote something completely jokey.


End file.
